My Body Is My Temple
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Lily feels her body is a temple. James agrees


**A.N.: This came to me last night. But I just bought ****Betrayed****, the second House of Night book (which is by: P.C. Cast, and Kristin Cast), and I think you should all go read it. But anyway, this popped into my head, but because I was too distracted by my new book, I decided to read last night and write this today! Enjoy! **

The Great Hall was buzzing noisily, like it always was, when James walked in for breakfast. His girlfriend Lily was with her friends, and as always, she looked absolutely beautiful. James walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips, and leaning down (closing roughly a foot of the distance between their faces) and whispering in her ear:

"Good morning." Lily giggled.

"Hey James, what's up?"

"Nothing," he said, releasing her. She turned around, putting her arms around his neck, and she kissed him, but then a little voice in the back of Lily's head told her to stop, and so she did.

"What's wrong?" James asked softly.

"Nothing, I just want to go get ready for class, I'll see you in Potions, OK?" Lily smiled, the smile was genuine, and warm, but part of it was missing, but James didn't know which part.

Lily ran up the stairs to her dorm, because recently, she had decided to take care of her body, so she had begun doing one hundred sit-ups, and then one hundred squats, in the morning before class, and at night, before bed. The effect was great, Lily looked beautiful. Curves were still perfectly placed, only slimmer, and her legs were still short, but more muscular and toned, nothing else had changed, except for her face and her hair.

Lily started washing her hair with different shampoos and conditioners. She had informed her mother of her desire to change her body a little bit, and become healthier. Lily's mother, Alice, had sent her strawberry scented shampoo that had vitamins in it to make hair thicker and shinier, she had also sent a shampoo designed especially for red-heads. The color of Lily's hair was natural, but it had been thoroughly enhanced since she started using her shampoo.

Lily started using skin products, and her blemishes had gone away, although this may also have been from the cut down on sugar and fat she was putting into her body, not to mention the three gallons of water she had been drinking.

Lily finished her exercise, and went to wash her face and apply acne medication. Afterwards, she packed up all of her school things, did her hair and make-up, both of which she had changed the style of, making them look more natural, like not spraying her hair with anything to keep it in place, or putting on too much make-up.

Lily looked once more into the mirror, and for the first time in a long time, she liked what she saw.

Lily Evans was tiny, she was exotic looking, she had red hair, and brilliant green eyes. She had a dancer's body, being that when she wasn't at Hogwarts, she took and taught dance classes. Lily took advanced ballet and hip-hop, and taught a ballet class for a group of nine and ten year old girls. Although Lily was very thin, and short, she was very well developed, as her boyfriend James put it, she had curves in all the right places. She smiled as she walked absently out of the portrait hole. James was interesting, and he really loved her.

Lily realized suddenly that it had been two months since she had made her decision to respect her body, but the thought of why made her shudder. Lily knew James loved her, but there was a girl in their class who flirted with him every day, and even though James blew the girl off, Lily had been jealous. She assumed James liked the girl, because Lily thought she wasn't as pretty. Lily struggled trying to get herself together, and she stopped eating, now the thought repulsed her, but then it had seemed like the only option. Lily lost weight, but people started to notice, Lily still didn't like what she saw in the mirror, but she started eating again. Then, two months ago, she had decided that there was another option, she could be healthier, and find a way to like herself again.

That was when she started dieting and exercising all the time. Lily felt better too. It was like before she was always pretending to laugh, and forcing herself to smile at things that were funny, now it was easy, like the sun started coming up again. The thought made her happy, as did James, he was so good to her. Lily pondered the thought of being in love with James, and once again her stomach started to flutter, and her heart beat louder and faster. Lily looked in the mirror, it was just as she expected, her face was beginning to match her hair! Suddenly Lily realized that she was going to be late for potions.

As Lily sped down the corridor, she noticed the staircase changing, if she hopped on it would take her down two flights instead of one, which was good, she would be closer to the dungeon. A few minutes later she ran until she bumped into something tall, warm and sort of hard. She looked up. James.

James stood there, smiling down at her.

"Hey Lily flower!" He beamed at her, he had a great smile.

"Hi James."

"I think we should ditch class." Lily looked appalled.

"No way James!"

"Come on Lily, it'll be fun."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?" Lily sighed in defeat.

"Fine James."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" James sing-songed.

James grabbed Lily's hand and began running towards Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the portrait hole James scooped Lily up in his arms, and dumped her gracefully in the couch. He sat so close it looked like he was sitting on her. He kissed her, and as his hands wandered the little voice in Lily's head was screaming at her. _Lily! Your body is yours. Don't let him take it from you!_ Lily pulled away from James.

"James, stop."

"Why Lily?"

"I don't want to do this."

"Do what? Kiss me?" James looked hurt.

"No, I do want to kiss you, but-" she sighed "my body is my temple, and I want you to respect it."

James looked at her and said: "Lily, your body is not only your temple, but mine too."

Lily replied simply with a confused look.

"Your body holds the things I love most about you, your personality, your spirit, you voice, your laugh, your passion. Lily, I do respect your body, because it's my temple to, I worship here, because I worship you." He smiled at her.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"You're such a dork." Lily smiled and kissed him again.

**A.N.: Thank you for reading! Now, as your tour guide you should leave through the only exit, leave one at a time, just click the review button and you'll find yourself outside. Thanks. Have a nice day Cheesy smile **


End file.
